


I own you

by Memnoch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memnoch/pseuds/Memnoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa, fueled by her yearlong infatuation with Clarke, wrote smutty stories about the two of them, because she's too chicken to just ask Clarke out. One day when Clarke lost the copy of her reviewer she asks Lexa for a copy of hers, who is she to deny the object of her affection? Of course she gave Clarke the copy of her reviewer, and of course it's on the same usb stick she keeps her smutty stories about the blonde. Raven being Raven, prints it out and read it to the class, causing a tomato faced Lexa to avoid the blonde even more. Clarke has different ideas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Top, Versa or Bottom</p>
<p>We need to close this case, who is the top and who is the bottom, or are they versa?</p>
<p>How to find out? Simple, by one upping each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I own you

_She had Clarke on her knees for her, swiping her tongue up and down her sex lips soft against her opening. Lexa can`t stop the groan that rumbles on the throat when she looked down at Clarke, eyes closed and savoring each flicker of her pink tongue. She can tell that Clarke is as turned on as she was. But she will let her take her time drawing out her impending orgasm. Clarke thrusts her tongue inside her and made swirling motions that made Lexa`s eyes roll at the back of her head. She change her mind, she needed her release now. “Suck me.”_

“Dammit!” Lexa jolted awake with the loud wail of her alarm. Frustrated and feeling cheated of her orgasm. She huffed exasperatedly and tried to calm the wild beating of her chest. She really need to get that infuriating blonde out of her system before she lose her mind. She rose from her bed shaking her head as if the thoughts of the blonde mane between her legs will be shaken off as well. Looks like she will shower in ice water this morning. It`s good that the first thing in her itinerary is soccer practice. At least then she can regain focus and she can get the blood circulation in her body again, not just in her groin region. She can`t afford to be this distracted.

 

Why were these dreams haunting her? It has been weeks since she last saw the infuriating blonde, and it has been weeks since the blonde started entering her dreams to be the star of the show. Correction, she is the start of the show, and Clarke is a puppet, making her bend to her will, knees folded in front of her, following her every whim.

 

Her skin is still flushed when she got out of the shower to dress up on her soccer uniform, putting on her cleats and her favorite wind breaker, she decided to jog going to the field to get the blood flowing. She know she had to do something about this, this plague, this horrible confusing dreams.

.

.

.

After their practice game the coach huddled them for the upcoming matches, their team captain discussed their game plans, words flew like leaves in the wind for Lexa, information was stored for future reference but she`s also excited for her next class. No, not excited, she`s… dreading, the feeling is dreading not exciting, she`s not excited to be in the same class as the infuriating Clarke Griffin. Even if art history is her favorite class. Nope.

 

“Woods are you good?”

 

Lexa was mildly irritated with the insinuation that she aren`t listening, but grunted in response anyway. Won`t do any good if she smart mouth Anya, their captain.

“Zo sta gon we. Hoz op! Hoz op!” Anya called loudly, signaling the end of the team huddle. Everyone hurried on their way, some to the shower, others back to their dorms.

 

Lexa however made a mental note to walk faster, but not so fast that it will give Anya a hint that she`s trying to dodge her. Okay, so here`s the thing, she`s already experiencing life at several what-the-fucks- per hour since waking up sexual frustrated, taking an iced cold shower, getting hit on the face by a soccer ball on one of their drills, getting her name called in attention, she really doesn`t need Anya riding on her tail today, especially when, in a about forty two minutes, she will face the girl responsible for her weeks of repressed sexual frustration. Correction, her major, general life frustration.

 

“If you weren`t my cousin, I`d think that you`re trying to avoid me.”

 

And there is it. Lexa knows where this conversation is heading, she`s totally not up for this but knowing Anya, she`ll never lay this off. Anya has been on her tail ever since she had the small incident with fucking Clarke Griffin, she mentally berated and corrected herself, she thinks that the words fuck and Clarke Griffin shouldn`t be in the same sentence or she`ll combust.

 

“I have class.” Is all she can say,

 

“hmm…yes, the one with Clarke, right?” Anya beamed mischievously at Lexa.

 

Lexa however had a murderous glint for a second that she schooled in replacement of stoicism. General rule: Poker face. “I honestly don`t need this today, Anya.”

 

“What do you need then? Clarke Griffin _, panting under you, your hands cupping her sex while you trail sucking kisses on her skin?”_ Anya teased and followed with boisterous laughter.

 

That`s it. Lexa curse the day she let the blonde borrow her usb drive. This is entirely her fault! You go be a good person by trying to help a fellow student just to be the laughing stock of the whole class. Had she known Clarke would tell Raven, and Raven would print out the copy of her usb drive content, she would have let Clarke fail their midterms, she wouldn`t care if she doesn`t have a reviewer copy, she could set her yearlong infatuation to the blonde aside, shoved to the deepest part of her black hole of emotions. Had she known the infuriating blonde would open her private folder in the drive, for fuck`s sake it was a bold PRIVATE doc, does it scream off limits? But no, of course, Clarke had to open it, read her short smutty story about a certain blonde in a cheerleader outfit and a soccer star player getting rough and heavy in the varsity team locker room. And of course Raven Reyes had to read it to the entire class, leaving her tomato faced.

 

Only her pride and remnants of her honor prevented her from unleashing her fury on both girls, if William Congreve thought _Nothing is more ferocious than a woman whose been rejected in love,_ he _`s_ wrong _,_ Nothing is more ferocious than an embarrassed Lexa Woods _. Hell hath no fury._

 

“Dammit, Anya! Do I have to relive that moment everyday with you? I swear I will transfer and you will lose your prized goal keeper.”

 

“Nah, you thirst for Griffin real serious, betcha whipped ass you`d be all over her at the party tonight!”

 

****

 

Why does the universe make it really hard for her? Was she cursed? Was she a horrible person in her past life? Did she shoot a stray bullet? Written off a lesbian character in a tv series? Wait, that`s another person and a totally different karma waiting for him and a special place in Sheol, but Lexa couldn`t help but think that her life became a complete and utter disaster ever since she met Clarke Griffin.

 

Clarke Griffin with a ready cheerful smile that replaces her scowl when Clarke looks at her, it`s really annoyingly infectious, that or her face is just really open and beautiful.

 

Clarke Griffin who can sing and dance and has a truck load of sassy quip ready in her pocket. Which is endearing, that or it`s just entertaining to watch a hoard of horny boys flocking Lexa, and Clarke swatting them like disgusting flies. What can she say, she earned her popularity when Anya threw a bucket of ice on her after winning a championship game last season, making her forgo her top and show the entire school her rock hard abs. Her guns aren`t bad to look at too. If she heard gasps or cheers she attributed it to her perfect blocking skill. If she felt Clarke Griffin`s lava hot stare, she dismiss it as one of those stares she always gets from other people.

 

But Clarke is not like other people. They`ve shared classes since freshman, had a few Hellos and How are yous, but they never really develop into a conversation. For one, she can`t be bothered with school work and soccer, that`s her main priority. Two, they don`t have the same circle of friends enough for them to get acquainted.

 

So, Clarke, attending the soccer varsity team party, is total WHY THE FUCK for Lexa.

WHY THE FUCK IS SHE GOING?

WHY THE FUCK ANYA DIDN`T TELL HER UNTIL TODAY?

WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE CARE?

 

“WHY THE FUCK?—AGHS! I`m sorry!” she blurted her apologizes right away for interrupting their art history professor`s discussion. If the ground could swallow her, that would be great!

 

****

 

She slumped down behind her dorm door after closing it, she sat there for several minutes until she decided it`s time to face the music.

 

 

By the end of her last class, Lexa went to subway to get her usual, order eaten, homework recorded and referenced, books piled in order of by the date she needed to review them. She has a spare thirty minutes before she do her laundry and get ready for the party. Of course how else does she spend the free thirty minutes but in the corner of the store, headphones in and music blaring in her ears, she opened her laptop, put her flash drive in and started to write. At least when she spin the stories, she has total control of her character, and Clarke, the infuriating girl, is a mere second person, task to do her bidding. In her story, Clarke is there to please her. Clarke is a writhing mess under her. She owned Clarke Griffin.

 

***

_“Taste me.” The soccer superstar hissed. Tangling her long fingers into the blonde mane, holding her face close to her crotch, the blonde happily complied, dragging the tips of her tongue into the length of her shaft. The cheerleader`s moans vibrated into her sex and it only made the soccer superstar shudder in desire._

_“That`s it baby girl. Suck me. Hard.” The blonde intensified her sucking motion, the soccer superstar is sure the blonde cheerleader is dripping on her panties. The soccer superstar halted her sucking, only to bend her over the nearest bench, causing the cheerleader to moan in excitement, she doesn`t need to be told what to do, she parted her thighs automatically as the soccer superstar lined her shaft to her entrance, pounding on her with complete abandon. Moments later, soft pants and grunts are heard inside the women`s soccer team locker._

Lexa finished reading her story with a hand in her shorts on her bed. “Oh god…Claaaa..” ah, she won`t give her the satisfaction of screaming her name as she comes, but she can`t come until she,” Fuck Clarke, suck me, baby girl, fuck!”

 

A knock came on her door. “Lexa?” Anya`s voice called through.

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend sent me this clexa fanart and yours truly got inspired. Come lets talk about clexa imatinyshit on tumblr. And thanks for reading. I haven't decided if this is a multichap because I have to finish Goodluck Clarke!   
>  I claim mistakes here because train rides annoys me and I really just can't wait for this story to be uploaded.


End file.
